The Virgin
by Vamphire
Summary: Rukia blurts out a secret about Ichigo, one that -no one- expected. - shounen-ai


**Title:** The Virgin - a "Bleach" fanfiction

**Originally Written:** July 2, 2010 at 17:06

**Pairings:** Renji x Ichigo; Everyone x Ichigo

**Disclaimer:** Original Story and Characters Copyrighted by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Slight hints of boy love. If you don't know what that means, please click the "Back" button.

* * *

Their relationship didn't start off well.

Of course, it was because of _her_ that it started badly. But because they both treasured her, neither of them would _dare_ to blame her. Besides, she was _scary_ when mad.

But that didn't stop Renji and Ichigo from fighting with each other - especially after they had finally rescued Rukia from the execution block.

* * *

The _swoosh _of dangerously sharp blades clashing against each other in a heated battle did nothing to quell the sharp insults the opponents threw at each other across their zanpakutō.

"Idiot!"

"Carrot-top!"

"Radish-head!"

Well, the exchange of _words_ were quick, even if the conversation was more appropriate for a pair of kindergarteners than for grownup Shinigami.

"Dummy!"

"Marker-face!"

...make that "_grownup_" Shinigami...

By this time, the pair's audience had already left, fed up with the almost daily fights between the two. Seriously - each time one of them saw the other, he would challenge him to a fight. And since both of them were _highly_ competitive...

Well, something like _this_ would happen. Except when something different happened, as it did on occasion. Like it did a few days after Aizen's departure...

* * *

It started when Rukia blurted out the truth.

"Hey nii-san, Ichigo's a virgin."

Everyone at the party stopped to stare at the drunk Rukia sitting on a couch. Ichigo could feel himself beginning to blush as he looked around for a means to escape. It was all in vain.

"Ichigo...you're a _virgin_?" All eyes turned towards the now frozen Ichigo in disbelief. Ichigo began to shift uncomfortably from side to side as he tried to figure out the best way to escape the situation before it got worse.

It didn't help that Ichigo really _didn't_ want the people at the party to know about his sex life. All those Shinigami...and his classmates from Karakura...

Oh _Kami_...

Ichigo didn't think he could _stand_ all those looks anymore, so he stammered out an unintelligible excuse before rushing out a new _door_ in the wall. Good thing Kenpachi was too drunk to notice - though the same thing couldn't be said about the morning after. When he found out what Ichigo did to his apartment, in his drunken haze he...let's not go there for now. After all, that isn't the point of Ichigo creating a new exit in his hasty escape. What no one noticed in their slightly drunk but dumbfounded situations was a creepy smile growing on a certain red-head's face.

* * *

Currently panting with his hands upon his knees as he leaned over, Ichigo had finally stopped running away from those shocked eyes. He allowed himself to relax a little - only to stiffen at the sound of the familiar voice behind him.

"You know, I didn't take you for a virgin, Ichigo-_chan_."

Turning with a growl, Ichigo came face-to-face with a smirking Renji.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped at him.

Renji waved a hand as he turned to walk away. "Whatever." Then he paused for a moment, looking back over his shoulder. "By the way, nice _ass_."

With a smirk, he left a blushing Ichigo, who wasn't sure if he wanted to _kill_ the bastard or demand an explanation from him first.

* * *

After that, it just got weird between Ichigo and Renji.

Or maybe that was just what Ichigo felt - he couldn't be sure. _Renji_ acted like nothing important was happening, but Ichigo _knew_...

Damn it, that was the _seventeenth_ time this week that Ichigo _swore_ Renji was groping his ass!

Pissed, Ichigo grabbed both of Renji's wrists and pinned him to the training room wall.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ichigo roared in Renji's face. He only smirked back.

"What the hell do you _think_ I am doing?" he replied back. He quickly leaned forward, pressing his lips against Ichigo's in a short, chaste kiss. Flustered, Ichigo let go of Renji, who took the opportunity to leave the room.

Ichigo furiously rubbed his lips with the back of his hand as he glared at the empty doorway. "Idiot."

* * *

_I can't write anymore - sorry__...__! I hope you like it anyways, even though I think they're_ all _out of character..._

_Please let me know what you think of the story, especially if there's something I should fix!_


End file.
